The users of these shears have a variety of different hand sizes and shapes. Multiple different shear designs are required to fit the wide range of user's hand sizes and shapes. Common users of shears of the type to which the invention relates are hair stylists who use shears to achieve different cuts of hair. A hair stylist may also require multiple different shears to execute a variety of different cutting techniques.